Searching Souls
by RoseJewelz
Summary: A young woman by the name of Rhia finds a battered, yet attractive man (...Jack) on the beach in front of her house. After the man (...Jack) recovers, a number of "coincidental" events occur...
1. Chance Encounter

**First, the rantings of our furious author:**

I am really angry at whoever reported me to What exactly is the point of taking off the already finished stories? Oh well. It's almost sad really, that someone with no life whatsoever had to take the time to report so many stories to them. Gosh! Some even got banned for having so many 2nd person stories. Grr! I lost all 600 of my reviews. The only type of person who would repost someone's work was probably stepped on as a infant, forming their personality instantly. I will happily report that there are still 'you' fanfics on that they haven't deleted yet. How? I dunno. Maybe they are using sharp and potentially lethal objects… or repellants. Very expensive repellants… Or perhaps weapons of mass destruction?

**And now, back to our usual Author Notes:**

Well, for those of you wondering, my mom didn't go to Chemotherapy yet again. She is just going to let the cancer kill her if she doesn't start. I'm worried about her. She'll go to the dentist and have them drill her teeth down to nearly nothing, but she won't have a needle dripping a constant flow of medicine for an hour a one day a week. Let's see… She'll deal with the Novocain paralyzing her face half the day, but not some meds that'll save her life. She needs to reanalyze her priorities.

Grr… I thought my ranting was over. Gosh I'm in a bad mood.

I know that it's usually the drill with 16th birthdays to have a big party and get your driver's license (in some cases), but I'm going to have a small pizza dinner with my closest friend and my family.

Well, here I am, starting a new fanfic in the 3rd person, and hopefully those will still be allowed by the time I come around with the next chapter. I waited a whole week to update because of my account being froze. Grr… (((mumble)))__

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC and I don't plan to. Meh. At least I have the DVD.

**------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter 1:** Chance Encounter

The dark waves of the warm Caribbean Sea thrashed against the barely conscious man's body. It was nighttime, only four hours from sunrise, and only those with keenest eyes would be able to make out the form from shore. He can barely floats with each wave violently tossing him.

The man pulled his head wearily up and glanced at the shore. _'60 yards…_' He estimated. There were clouds covering the moon tonight, and the entire beach was cast in its shadow. He fought against each crashing crest of a wave with extreme effort that shot pain up his side. He knew, even through his fatigue, that he had to get to shore before he lost consciousness again. He glanced up again at the shore, which was approaching fast now that the waves were working on his side.

Or so he thought.

He was being pushed at quite a quick pace toward the shore, and he was urging the water to take him faster without the thought of the impact.

_'Only a bit more.'_ He thought to no one but himself. He lifted his arm in another painful arc and swept it with the current that was pulling him, it seemed, to the shore.

He glanced up again and saw that he was nearly there. The moon peeked through the clouds and lit up the fast approaching beach. He nearly thanked the lord, until he saw that the beach wasn't so smooth as the shadows had let on. There were fierce looking jagged rocks that were looming too close for comfort.

He turned himself around and fought, once again, against the current. With one final and potentially deadly wave, the man known to his familiars as Jack Sparrow was thrown ferociously against the lethal looking rocks, knocking him out completely.

**4 1/2 hours later…**

Rhia, full name Rhiannon Williamson, awoke to the sound of waves pouring themselves against the shore. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her cluttered dim room and took a deep breath. Time for her daily morning walk. She picked up her comb and did a quick run through of her raven black hair.

Rhia and her father lived together on the beach just outside a small town, called Rathaway, hidden by trees. There couldn't be more than 200 people in the entire town, and only very few which were Rhia's age.

Rhia dressed quickly into her plain brown dress, which was once her mother's. It had grown worn out over the years, but it was adequate enough for small town life. Rhia lived with her father in a small house next to the water. Everyday right after sunrise when it was still gray, and before her father awoke, she would walk along the beach and clear her mind for the day.

Rhia hurriedly put on her shoes and quietly walked out of her room. She walked out the front door and closed it silently behind her, hoping not to awaken her father at all costs. He was not a morning person by any means.

Rhia turned around and jumped. She held her heart and regulated her breathing. Her father, Evan Williamson, was passed out in the front yard. She grinned and walked quietly away from him.

_'Out drinking again.'_ Rhia thought with a shake of the head and a slight smile. It was not an uncommon thing. Ever since Rhia's mother had passed away while traveling with her older brother, he would go about his day as usual, but mourn heavily by nightfall. Most nights he would drown his sorrows in a pub. Rhia had accepted this as a regular routine… Although her father had, more often than not, made it at _least_ though the doorway.

Her afore mentioned brother, Stanley, had moved recently to Ireland. So far, nothing had been heard from him. Rhia assumed that he had settled down and gotten a decent job… Okay, maybe not _assumed_ so much as she _hoped._

Rhia walked down over the rocks on the beach while humming softly. The weather was fair and already it was warming up. Rhia cleared her mind and readied herself for the day ahead. _'Let's see… I have early tea with Middy; I have to run by the Grant's at the Inn before lunch to pick up payment… Oh, and the Inn has an opening fo-.'_

Rhia's thoughts were interrupted when she tripped over something that was attached to something else hidden behind a large boulder. She got up and dusted herself off. "Now what the hell… Oh dear god…" What she had tripped over was a human arm.

Rhia nearly panicked. She went around the side of the boulder and bent next to the seemingly lifeless man that belonged to the arm. He was dressed in tattered, burned clothing and he had multiple wounds on his arms, chest, and one particularly nasty gash on his head.

Rhia bent down to his mouth and listened for air. She heard air rush in her ear and she sighed in relief. _'Now what to do?'_ She thought. She thought about shaking him, but in the state that he was, she figured it might do more damage.

Rhia ran back to her house hastily and shook her father awake. "Wake up! Father, there's a-."

"Now what the hell?!" Evan asked with irritation while getting painfully to a sitting position. "Can't a man get sleep in his own house?" He blinked a bit and looked around with his light blue eyes. "I mean… yard?"

"Oh please! There's a man over on the beach! He's not moving and he has wounds like he's been attacked."

"Oh." He said while raising one eyebrow. "You get Stanley's old bed ready for him." She helped her father to his feet and had to let go when he went bounding down to the beach. _'Always been a man of action….'_ Rhia shook the sand off her dress from sitting on her knees on the beach. _'…Even if he probably has one hell of a headache.'_ She thought, referring to the hangover he was bound to have. She reentered the house and went to her brother's old room. She set up the bed with new sheets and went into the kitchen to get a bowl to fill with water from the well.

Evan walked inside soon after with the man in his arms. Rhia would at other times have considered this to be quite comical, a burly man carrying another, but surely this was no time to laugh. Evan nodded toward the bowl in her hands and said, "Just take the whole bucket from the well, Rhia." Rhia nodded and left the bowl on the table. Evan carefully laid the beat up looking man on the bed and examined his head. Rhia tilted her head at the man. _'He's actually rather good looking…'_

"Rhiannon!" Her father interrupted her thoughts, which would have most definitely gone to the gutter. "Get the water now, Rhia." He ordered with annoyance.

Rhia swiftly went outside and left into the town just outside the trees. She walked over each root and fallen branch without thought. Growing up here, she would be able to do this in her sleep. She emerged from the trees and reached the well that was next to the church. She quickly pulled up water from the well and unhooked the bucket.

"Rhia!" A voice called from the behind her. She turned and grinned when she found Middy waving overenthusiastically at her. Middy walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "So… Finished with your walk I see. Ready for our tea?"

"Oh, not today. Something came up at the house, an-."

"-Your father get drunk and ruin the house like last month?" She asked.

"No, but he was passed out in front of the house when I found him." Rhia said with the last of her humor.

"Oh… Is that why we can't have tea?" Middy asked, putting her hands on her hips and tossing back her flaming red hair.

Rhia fumbled for an answer. "No, we… Well, we have a guest visiting. He's awfully tir-."

Middy sighed. "Well alright then. But I want to meet this visitor of yours sometime… A 'he' did you say?…Is he cute?"

Rhia picked up the bucket. "I need to be heading off. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright then, hon, but I want to meet-."

"Bye!" Rhia called and hurried back through the woods towards the house. Good ol' Middy. Always thinking with her hormones. Rhia's thoughts turned back to the stranger at the house. '_I wonder why he was on the beach… He could be an outlaw, or a victim of a robber with a long sword, or a prince from a kingdom far-'_

"Hey." Her father interrupted her overactive imagination. Evan was at the door and took the bucket. He set it on the table. "Can you get some of this boiling?" He asked while tying back his blonde hair. The stove was already lit and was giving the room a stuffy feel.

"Of course, father." Rhia gazed at the man through the doorway of her brother's old room and asked, "Think he'll be alright?"

Evan nodded and said, "I think so. Um… Don't let anyone inside, okay?"

"Sure." She considered this odd request and filled the kettle with water. _'Maybe I can make tea for myself anyhow…' _Evan entered Stanley's room and began to close the door to the odd stranger when Rhia said, "Wait a second. Why can't I help?"

"Well dear" Evan explained with open palms towards the ceiling. "I am going to need to get him in a change of clothing, so-."

Rhia put up a hand. "Okay! I understand. Tell me no more."

Evan grinned. "Thought you'd comply." Evan pointed at the kettle." Just take it off the stove when it's at a boil and leave it on the table, aye? I'll be needing it for cleaning the worse of the wounds and to make the poultice to reduce inflammation."

Rhia nodded and went into her room to await the piercing shriek of the kettle. "Well…" She said, speaking to herself. "So much for tea."

**------------------------------  ------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Bit shorter than I'm used to, but I worked on it periodically throughout the week.

In honor of my birthday, I command that _EVERYONE_** REVIEW**!**!**

_I've been wondering…. Should I convert my 2 'you' fics into 3rd person pov?_


	2. Hiding the Obvious

**A/n:**

Well, I must say that my birthday was quite fun. I got to hang out with my best friend and eat pizza and cake! My grandfather gave me his old laptop (It weighs more than my 20 lb cat…) but we can't find the power cord and the battery isn't working anymore. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that when I do come across that power cord, I'll be able to update more often!

Whoo!! I'm updating again in just one day! Less than 24 hours!! Yessss!!

Not much more to say here. Now, I'm gonna try something new with you guys. How about every chapter I put in a quote that struck me as something I needed to share. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter and quote.

**Quote:   **_We must believe in luck. For how else can we explain the success of those we don't like? -- Jean Cocteau_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own much. I don't own Jack, Will, or anything really that pertains to POTC besides the damn DVD. I demand the ownership of Jack! He will be mine!!! MWAHAHAHA!!… Ahem… I apologize for my psychotic moment… It won't happen again… Or will it?

**------------- ------------ --------- --------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter 2:** Hiding the Obvious

Rhia got up as the shrill whistle of the kettle reached it's highest. She had been contemplating from her bed all the possible reasons the strange man would be on her beach. Rhia figured she should have her daydreams now before he woke up and surely the scenarios, (which ranged from tradesman caught up in a burglary, to a man who when searching for his true love on a dragon and he suddenly fell from the sky) would almost certainly be obliterated with a small tale of boring 'wrong place', 'wrong time' crap that would have small minded people in rapture. Rhia was most positively, and proudly not one of them.

As Rhia took the kettle off the fire stove, Evan walked out of Stan's room looking a bit taken aback with one eyebrow raised. "Find something interesting, father?" She asked with innocent curiosity.

Evan shrugged and wiped his face of any emotion relating to surprise. "Not really. Grab me my kit, will you please?"

Rhia knew exactly what he was talking about. Ever since she was little she remembered the box of herbs and such that he kept hidden under a board in the floor. From little bruises to infected cuts, he could heal them with natural substances. He kept them hidden because it was considered evil if you were not an official healer to heal somebody.

Rhia pried the floor board open, which was next to her door, and pulled out the dried and fresh herbs that she had picked for him in the forest a night before. Evan eagerly took the box and expertly grabbed just the ones he needed. Over the years she had been fascinated by his knowledge and she picked up the simpler of tasks, one of which he was making this very moment.

Evan didn't use the stronger things and Rhia got a good picture of how much the man's wounds were infected. "He's fine then. Nothing too deep and infected?"

Evan smiled. "Aye. I think he'll be fine tomorrow, that is, if he wakes up."

Rhia gasped. "Haven't you woken him yet?"

"I tried. I think I better not try anymore as a matter o' fact. I don't want him to feel the pain that the wounds most surely would inflict on a conscious soul." Evan drained the bowl of the excess water and looked once more at his daughter. "I want you to do me a favor, aye?"

Rhia nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell anyone about this man. I mean no one. Even if they have good intentions." Evan searched Rhia's face for compliance and found that she was staring at the deep brown table with regret. "Rhiannon…" he warned.

"I'm sorry!" Rhia said exasperated. "It wasn't anyone! Just Middy!"

"Middy?!" Evan roared. "She's probably already informed half the town by now! How could-."

"I didn't mean to!" Rhia interrupted. Of anyone in the town, she was the only person who would dare interrupt Evan. "You need to understand! She was asking questions about why I wasn't going for tea, an-."

Evan raised his hands and cut her off. "Fine." He took a deep breath to calm himself, which worried Rhia. He only did that when he was _really_ upset. Evan steadied himself and stared intently at the table. "Okay. Keep what I'm about to tell you by heart. Every word I need you need to memorize. Got that?"

A feeble nod was all Rhia could muster.

Evan let out a hiss of a breath. "Alright. You are to tell those who ask that he's our… cousin. Traveling from, let's say, Ravenswood. He's just passing through town. And my creative side has just failed me, so just try and keep him away from other's eyes at all costs for now."

Only a slight pause before Rhia dared ask anything. "Why are you taking all this extra precaution with him? Did you find something out?" Rhia was bursting with questions, but her father only shook his head. "Then why-."

"Don't worry about that now. I'm just being careful. We'll know if this is necessary after he wakes up." Evan itched his right arm absentmindedly, obviously deep in thought.

"You know… You should get that poultice on that man's wounds before it gets any worse from infection." Rhia said knowingly.

"You're right. Remember what said though." Evan stood from the table and opened the door to the man's room. "Oh, and Rhia?"

"Hmm?" Rhia was glancing at the man that she could see through the crack of the door.

"Why don't ye get the payment from the Grant's now. And tell Jake that I won't be making it into work today." Evan didn't wait for a reply and just walked in the room and began applying the herbs.

Rhia slumped her shoulders in a self-display of remorse. She walked out the front door and kicked at a rock in the ground. _'Why today, father? I was having such a good day, and now, Jake?'_ Rhia shuddered and decided against going to Jake first. He would probably think up some damned reason to accompany her to the Grant's. _'That creep.'_ Ever since she met him, she got goose bumps on her arms, and she had found over the years that it was due to his high amount of pride and his shamelessly lustful manner around women especially herself. Never around her father, of course. Always he would act in a manner in which he thought was attractive: arrogantly smug and overly boastful about his looks. It made the other girls lust after him, no doubt, but she was just creeped out.

Rhia walked towards the carriage wheel rut laden road that led up to the residential part of town. The sun was out and it kept her in a fairly good mood when she stopped thinking about Jake. _'Maybe I can just avoid him altogether…'_ Rhia thought. _'I mean, when father doesn't show up, he'll know something came up without the need of me telling him.'_

Back at the house… 

Evan was teetering on the edge of a panic attack, walking back and forth inside the kitchen. He sat down at the table to try to get a hold of his nerves. Evan put his head in his hands and thought aloud. "You can deal with this. Just think…" He slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! Rhia might figure it out. Okay, I'll just tell her I know because…" Evan racked his brain. "Damn it, I have nothing!"

Evan heard a groan from the room and held his breath. He walked over to the door and opened it a sliver to see if the man had awoken. After observing for a full minute, he closed the door and sighed. "Just turning in his sleep."

Evan went back to the table and began nervously chewing his nails. "Maybe I should just tell her the truth…"

Back at the road… 

Rhia put the small bag of coins in the pocket of her dirty dress and examined a coin she had been given to have for herself. "Never got a tip before." She exclaimed. She began to hum a tune and walk a bit more jovially. A smile even crossed her lips once.

As Rhia made it back to the woods, a whistle sought through the air, directed at her from behind a tree. "Ah, damn it." She said through her teeth.

"Well! Look who it is, my future wife." A man called from next to a tree. He walked over to her and leaned back against another tree with his brown hair sticking to the bark. "I was on my way to see Evan by my self, but this is much better."

"Jake," Rhia said without grimacing. "I was going to tell you back at the shop that he couldn't make it to work."

"How sweet of you." Jake said with an overflow of greasy charm and a big flash of teeth. "I didn't see you at the shop though, and now you're entering the woods to make it home. When exactly were you going to tell me, tomorrow?"

Rhia clenched her fist. "I made it, but you weren't there. You were here, hiding behind a tree."

Jake laughed. "Too true. I saw you heading up to the residential area, so I figured you were getting the payment. And so, I thought that on the way back home I'd surprise you." He seemed a little bit proud that he got out the word 'residential' without tripping over his vocabulary.

"Indeed you did. I told you, and now," Rhia made the conclusion. "You can go back to work."

Jake put his arm around Rhia's waist. "Why don't I walk with you?" He flashed another cheesy smile.

Rhia shuddered. "No. You're going to take your arm off me, and get back to work." She was nearly shaking with anger. _'Talking, I can handle without killing him, but physical contact…'_

Jake just grinned and pulled Rhia closer. Rhia slammed her foot down on Jake's and when he let go and cried out in pain, kicked the back of his knee to make him fall. Rhia walked into the woods with a triumphant smile on her face.

Jake just pulled himself up and laughed. "I love a feisty woman."

Rhia ignored that comment and walked on to her house, hoping to every god she ever heard of, that he would not follow. She hid behind a tree and waited five minutes to see if he would follow. After hearing and seeing nothing but a couple squirrels, she resumed walking back home.

When she reached the house, she could see her father walking back and forth through the window. Opening the front door, she saw her father stop dead in his tracks and smile at her. "So, did you tell Jake I couldn't get to work?"

Rhia dropped the bag of coins on the table. "You could say I did that." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Rhia," Evan warned. "You didn't upset him, did you?"

"He deserved what he got." Rhia concluded.

Evan sighed. "I don't know why you dislike him. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Gentleman?!" Rhia asked in near horror. "You should see what he's like when you're not around!" _'Gentleman?!'_ she thought again. _'If he's a gentleman, then I'm a monkey.'_

"Think what you like, dear." Evan picked up the leather bag, which held the coins and began counting them. Rhia walked over to Stanley's room and began opening it. Her father's hand stopped her. "What are you doing?"

Rhia stared up at her father. "Just checking on the poor man."

"He's fine." Evan said and closed the door. Rhia watched her father go back to the dirty table and count money again.

Rhia shrugged and looked out the window. "Past lunchtime." She observed. She looked back at her father in concern. "Hungry?" Evan shook his head and put all the money back in the bag. "I really think you should eat."

"Don't have much of an appetite." He said simply.

Rhia took a small loaf of bread from a wooden box and handed it to her father. "You're going to eat this." She said.

Evan smiled meekly and took the bread. "You're so much like your mother." He split it in half and put the rest back in Rhia's hands. Evan pointed to the door and said, "Don't bother him until he wakes."

Rhia nodded and examined her father's face while putting the half of bread back in the box for later. Noticing the bags under his eyes, she asked, "When did you get home last night?"

"Can't remember." Evan admitted.

"Get some sleep tonight, father." Rhia ordered lightly.

Evan nodded. "Gladly."

**------------------ --------------------------- -----------------------------------------**

****

I'm never really that good at ending chapters. This one was a bit longer than the last.

Okay, I thought I wouldn't do this, but here it is:

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS: **_Peppermint or Spearmint?_

Blackcharityflint – I know! It wasn't even a new rule, just a clarification! It isn't fair. They should have let the ones that were there stay there and just not allow any new 2nd person ones. Hey! Happy Birthday! Very cool that it's the same day! I hope you had fun!

Heavenstar3 – I'll try to update as much as I can! I won't get carried away and update 5 times a day, however cool that would be, but I'll try and update at tha very LEAST once a week. I'm doing pretty good so far, though.

Rachel Sparrow – I don't know. I was thinking about putting them on two different sites, but it would be a hassle. I'm just going to convert them and stuff. It'll take a while to get started because I don't have the computer for very long.

ProudMuggleGirl – She MIGHT be… I just thought a ditzy friend would help some other parts of the story. Thanks a bunch Waldo!!

FalconWing – Thanks so much for reviewing! I always have typos because I type faster than my thought process allows.

Zzzlazy – Hey, thanks. I did have a great birthday and an even better unbirthday today!

Morgan Martin-Jordan – That was really sweet! This review made my day. I was upset, but I know that now I can post my 3rd person version of it and maybe get more reviewers!… Maybe not, but that's cool.

Melody – Glad to hear it! I know this chapter was a bit lacking in action and what not, but in the next chapter, Jack awakens! Yay!!


	3. Greetings

Heh heh heh…. Oops… I didn't have enough time to finish this chapter yesterday. Sorry! And, Grr! The site was down for so long!!

I go back to my mom's house tomorrow, and she is overly possessive of her computer. If I can get Microsoft Word installed in my grandfather's old laptop then we have no problem, but if not then it'll take me a bit longer to do these chapters.

**Quote: **I love deadlines. I especially love the whooshing sound they make as they fly by.  
--_Douglas Adams Author, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._****

**Disclaimer:** I own Jack, POTC and all the rest of the characters. The negation of the previous statement is correct.

**-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3:** Greetings

Rhia walked out of her bedroom, having just woken up. The sun was very high in the sky, and she figured she slept in. Her father was deep asleep in his room, and Rhia was quite sure that those beyond the forest could hear his deep, rumbling snore. Smiling slightly, she thought of going for her walk, but refrained from doing so. Rhia didn't want to leave the stranger alone with a man who could sleep through the apocalypse.

Rhia was about to start on house chores when she heard something fall in her brother's old room, where the stranger slept. Wanting to investigate, she walked cautiously up to the door. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she began to turn, when all of a sudden a loud rap came from the front door. Rhia jumped and put her hand to her heart, steadying herself. Letting go of the knob, she went to the front door to find her friend Middy anxiously waiting to be let in.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She said loudly while stepping inside, looking avidly around.

Rhia grinned. "I just woke up." She said guiltily.

"So…" Middy said pointedly. "Where's this stranger o' yours?"

"Sleeping."

Middy looked at Stanley's old room. "Can I take a peek?"

"Middy, I don't think that's a great idea." Rhia frowned. Middy could be weird sometimes.

"Oh, why not?" Middy whined.

"He's recovering from something nasty…" Rhia said. "Highly contagious." She added on a whim. "He can't be woken or else he'll infect my father and I."

Middy made a face. "Oh…" She looked around from the tabletop to the ceiling and backed outside. "Er… Why don't you bring him by when he's all better? My mother wants to meet him too."

_'Great… Dad was right.' _Rhia shooed her out of the house. "I might. Now, leave before he gets up and infects us all."

Middy looked frightened as Rhia closed the door. Rhia stifled a laugh as she watched Middy jog into the woods. She turned back to the door of her brother's room and began opening the door again. She found the bandaged stranger pointing what looked like the leg of the bedside table at her. When he saw that she was a woman, he relaxed a bit.

After a few awkward moments of just staring at one another, he lowered the table leg, not seeing her as a threat. "Erm… Hello." Rhia said, holding her ground.

The man raised one eyebrow and looked her up and down. "'Ello." He sat down on the bed and pulled at a shirt of Stanley's that he was wearing. "Why am I 'ere?"

Rhia sat on the bed next to him and looked in his eyes. "I found you unconscious on the beach. My father and I have been watching over you a full day now."

"Ah… Where am I?" He asked, trying gingerly to take off the bandage on his arm. Rhia slapped his hand and he stopped immediately.

"Don't pull at that… You're in Rathaway. Where are you from?" Rhia felt comfortable in his presence, like she'd known him for a while.

"Er… I don't know." He said while looking around the room. "Where's me hat?"

"What hat?" Rhia asked.

"Oh… I don't know. Did I have anythin' with me at the beach?" He asked. "Who am I?"

Rhia was taken aback. "No, and how could you not know who you are?"

"I don't know." The man agreed. "It isn't somethin' tha' should be very forgettable, aye?"

"Amnesia." A deep voice from the open doorway said. Rhia looked up suddenly and found her father staring back at her. "What do you remember?"

The stranger looked down with his deep brown eyes. "Not much. I could tell ye I had a mother and Father, but naught of their names. I can't remember any small details of anything." He sighed deeply and laid back against the wall. "Damn. Don't even 'ave a name."

Rhia began to feel bad for this stranger she knew nothing about. "I wish I cou-."

"You're name's Jack." Evan suddenly said.

Rhia was confused. "Wait, how could you know that?"

"That tattoo on his arm. He's infamous among the navy and other pirates." Evan said cautiously.

"I'm a…" Jack started. He gave up and dropped his hands from the air and closed his eyes. "Okay… Does this pirate 'ave a last name?" he asked impersonally.

"Sparrow."

"Hmm…" Jack said, opening his eyes. "I'm named after a bird, am I?"

Rhia held back a laugh. "I understand now." Rhia said. Jack looked at her in question. "Before my dad met my mother he was a commodore, isn't that right, father?"

Evan hesitated a moment then nodded.

"So that would be how he knows this." Rhia grinned because she had figured it out.

"What else do ye know?" He asked her father.

Evan shook his head. "Not much more."

"Well… I 'ave a name. What abou' you two? Do you have names?" Jack asked, directing the question to Rhia inparticular.

"Rhia and Evan." Evan spoke for the both of them. "Come Rhia, let him rest."

"I actually don't mind the company." Jack said to Evan. Rhia smiled. _'Neither do I.'_

"Rhia, come." Evan demanded. He held the door open and motioned for her to follow. Rhia huffed and left the room. "Go in your room a moment. I need to talk to Mr. Sparrow."

Rhia didn't like being told to do anything. When Evan closed the door the Stanley's old room, she put her ear to the door. _'What can't he say in front of me?'_ Through the door, she could hear only small parts of sentences from when voices were raised.

"-can't stay for long… get you…" Rhia figured this was her father's voice.

"-derstand… You were…." Jack's voice made it only slightly through the door.

"-on't tell her. It'd kill her to know…" Rhia decided she didn't want to hear anymore and went to her room.

She regretted ever hearing any of that conversation. With all the missing pieces, it'd be too hard to figure out what they were saying. _'But what doesn't he want me to know?'_ Rhia didn't want to think about it, so she thought of another subject. _'A pirate! How exciting…'_

**----------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**

Way short, and I apologize, but I'm going to Chinese!

BTW, peppermint is so much better than spearmint, so :P!!

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS: **_Dogs, cats, or boa constrictors?_

Rachel Sparrow – Oh definitely peppermint.

ProudMuggleGirl – I ain't telling. And ew!! Spearmint is gross!!

Blue Autumn Sky – What I meant by that is that my other stories, finding the lost and losing the found were taken off. This one is completely new.

Blackcharityflint – My first concert ever was Spice Girls! Oh yeah, GIRL POWER! Lol. Nah, I don't know why I liked them when I was 11. Dang, that was exactly 5 years ago yesterday.

Agent Katy – Well I dunno. Spearmint I suppose is okay… Marriage? They just met, dude.

devilsfan2615 – Hey! Another peppermint fan. Dang, If this was a vote, I think peppermint lost.

Morgan Martin-Jordan – Beauty and the Beast? I don't think so. That was definitely not an inspirational point. Hehe I can't wait for later chapters! They're gonna be so fun to write.

untouchable1400 – Yeah, Jake is gonna be fun to beat up later on… Lol!


	4. A Day on the Town

Yeah, I know. It's been a while. I was working through a case of major writer's block, but I think I'm past that now. In the meantime, I've been working on a couple of my drawings and reading some books that are WAY overdue as of last week. I owe four and a half buck to the library for them and a few others over the past months.

**Quote: **_"There is nothing funny about Halloween. This sarcastic festival reflects, rather, an infernal demand for revenge by children on the adult world." -- Jean Baudrillard_

School is going to start next week, and frankly, I'm not ready. I hate all the classes and they don't even have Choir anymore so it sucks big time. All my friends graduated last year, and my time will be spent on homework. Until my mom loads Microsoft Word into her computer and mine, I'm gonna have trouble posting these. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own POTC… I almost had it, but that mouse is pretty damn strong and I just couldn't pry them from his gloved fingers.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X .x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

****

**Chapter 4:** A Day on the Town

Rhia looked up at her ceiling as a feeling of slight despair washed over her. _'I thought he told me everything._' She thought, closing her eyes. '_What would he ever keep from me?'_ Rhia focused once more on the man next door. Rhia had imagined him as a prince, an outlaw, a tradesman, but she hadn't even considered him a pirate. _'Fascinating'_ was the only word she could use to describe it. In fact, she found herself using that word to describe not only his lifestyle, but also his eyes.

A loud knock at the door brought Rhia from her reverie, and she swiveled her head to the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and her father walked in and closed the door behind him. "Just because he's awoken doesn't mean you don't have errands to do."

"… Refresh my memory on what I am to do again."

Evan sighed and held out 3 fingers. "1… I need you to feed all the horses back at the stables."

Rhia groaned and sat up. _'Wonderful. I will have the splendor of running into Jake.'_

Evan ticked off another finger. "2… We need more food, especially since we have a visitor."

"How long is he staying?" Rhia interrupted.

Evan shrugged. "Most likely until he regains his memory. 3… Check the messenger's office to see if we are to expect anyone riding into town."

"…How long does it take for one to regain one's own memories?" Rhia asked.

"It depends, Rhia." Evan answered, annoyed that her daughter wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"On what?"

Evan groaned. "Honestly, I don't know. But we're going to have to keep him in the house until then. We can't have anyone here know that we're housing a pirate. If word gets out…"

"I understand. But keeping him stocked up in his room won't help our situation at all." Rhia stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"Well," Rhia began. "Wouldn't the slightest thing be able to bring back his memories?" Rhia didn't let her father answer. "Keeping him in the house would prevent that, making him stay with us longer than is actually needed. If he were around everyday tasks and such, one small thing might make him remember, and therefore, he would be out of our hands quickly."

Evan couldn't hide the surprise he had for his daughter. "I suppose that's true."

"So, should I take him with me to do these things you've asked?" Rhia commended herself. _'A very impressing argument if I do say so myself.'_

"I'm not so sure, Rhia. What if someone found out?"

"How could anyone find out?" She asked, standing up. "You only knew him from that tattoo. Only those associated with the navy could've known that, and you're the only one who's been commodore and I don't believe anyone here even has the capacity to believe that a pirate found it's way here of all places."

Evan grimaced inwardly. '_Damn it. I hate it when she's almost right… No one would know from a damn tattoo, but I can't risk anyone seeing that burn mark, especially not her…'_ "But Rhia…"

"Father." Rhia answered. "He could be here for months, maybe even years if we don't let him out around other people."

"I know…" Evan searched his mind for anything that would prevent it. "I…" He gave up. "Fine. You're right. It would help beyond what we can do here. Just to be on the safe side though, don't let him reveal that tattoo to anyone. We can't chance it."

Rhia smiled triumphantly. "Of course."

Evan grinned while she hastily put on her boots. _'So much like her mother. She preferred boots to heels and she could bend my mind to fit her needs.'_ Evan walked out of the room to tell Jack of Rhia's idea.

Rhia couldn't be any more ecstatic. _'An outing with a _pirate_! This is so exciting! Maybe Jake'll back off this time… Or he'll embarrass me in front of Jack… Maybe this isn't such a great idea…'_

"Rhia, come out to the kitchen." Evan called.

Rhia hurried to finish pulling up her boots and she walked into the kitchen. Jack was standing with her father wearing Stan's old clothing. He looked completely normal, save for the fact he was wearing long sleeves on one of the warmest days they'd had this summer.

"'Ello again." He said in a husky greeting.

"Listen up." Her father said, getting the attention of them both quickly. "Remember the story." He pointed at Jack. "Cousin. From Ravenswood. Your name is…"

"'Ow about Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Where'd you come up with that?" Rhia asked. _'Maybe he's remembered something.'_

Jack thought really hard. "I don't know. Think I must've made it up."

_'… Or not.'_ She thought again.

"Well, It doesn't sound much like a real name anyway." Evan said. "Want to try a different one?"

"Well… How about…" He thought really hard. "It needs to sound like a real name?" Evan nodded. _'Well, Cotton's outta the picture… Something really normal…'_ Jack snapped his fingers. "Okay! How about William Turner?"

Rhia nodded. "It sounds typical enough for me."

Evan agreed. "No one can see that bur- I mean tattoo of yours, okay?"

"No problem." He itched vaguely at the sleeves.

Evan turned back to his daughter. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Right." Rhia kissed her father on the cheek and walked out the door and Jack followed in step. Evan watched from the window as the disappeared into the forest.

"What are we off to do, luv?" Jack asked.

"Not a lot. Just small chores."

Jack nodded. "I need to tell you somethin'… I actually already know what we're doing… I heard you an' your father talking in the other room."

"You mean my bedroom?"

"Yeah, that's it." Jack stumbled lightly over a stick that was slightly protruding from the ground.

"How could you have heard anything unless you had your ear to the door? Those doors are pretty thick." Jack looked down in embarrassment. "That's fine. I can't blame you."

Jack looked up in astonishment. "But I was invadin' your privacy."

She didn't feel angry towards him at all. "You woke up in a house you don't know, with people you don't know, and temporarily, you don't even know yourself." Rhia reasoned, stepping over a large log. "I don't blame you for trying to get to know all you could, even if it means you resorting to eavesdropping to make sure we weren't going to sacrifice you to some false god."

Jack grinned. "How understandin' of you."

"I try."

Jack began to hum a tune he'd had stuck in his head for a while. It made him feel a bit lighter on his feet and smile a bit brighter. Rhia cocked her head slightly and tried to remember where she had heard it before. It sounded so familiar, yet…

"Is that it?" Jack asked suddenly, pointing to a break in the trees, which showed the stables. It was situated between a small barn used only for storing hay, and Jake worked right next door.

Rhia led Jack to the barn in back and had him carry the hay to the stables for her as she watched smirking. "Why exactly am _I_ doing this?" He asked while putting the hay down outside the stable.

"Because you listened in on my personal conversation and I'll tell my dad you did if you don't do as I say." Rhia couldn't hold in a laugh as Jack widened his eyes in horror. "No! I'm just kidding. You heard what I said in that room, so you know that any little thing could jog your memory."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Right. You're just afraid to get your hands dirty, like the little lady you are."

"I am not!" Rhia seemed offended. "I just-."

"Yeah, sure. You just sit there an' let the man do the work." Jack said while separating the hay.

Rhia huffed. She went over to Jack and began feeding the horses. Jack smirked behind her back and thought, _'Classic move.'_

After the horses were well fed, Rhia led the way out of the stable and into town. Before she could reach the safety of the inhabited market, a voice called out her name and it made her wince. She began to walk a little faster and the voice called again. Jack pulled at her arm. "Someone's tryin' to talk to you."

Rhia turned on him with anger, but luckily, Jake caught up to receive her fury. "Didn't you hear me, honey?" He asked while grabbing her around the waist. Jack arched his eyebrows in slight surprise and hid it quickly with a polite smile.

When all Rhia could do was glare, Jack piped in. "She's been a bit 'ard of 'earing lately."

Jake eyed the stranger with curiosity. "And, you are?"

"His name is Ja-."

"It's Will Turner." Jack interrupted. He gave Rhia a warning look.

_'Oops.'_ She thought. "He's my cousin." She added to cover her mistake.

Jake smiled. "Family!" He took Jack's hand and let his hand fall from Rhia's waist. "I'm Jake."

"I'm just passing through town." Jack added. _'He called her honey… She looks less than pleased though…'_ "So… Are you two…"

"You mean, is one stalking the other until violence must be released? Unfortunately I have been forbidden from drawing blood by my father."

Jake only smiled. "Such a kidder."

Jack nodded slowly. _'Bit obsessive I'm guessing… Or just slow…'_

Rhia felt like hitting something. After counting backwards from ten, she said, "Jake, we need to go. And it looks like you have a customer."

Jake turned his head in the direction and Rhia pulled Jack and went into a full out sprint. She pulled Jack behind a small corner and watched Jake look around like an idiot. After scratching his head a moment, he went into the barn to look for them. Rhia led Jack away from the corner and through the arch that lead to the market.

Jack couldn't remain quiet for long. "So… He seems nice." He joked.

Rhia shot him a look that was burning with fury. Jack took the hint and joked no more on the subject. Rhia went to two shops and had Jack carry all the packages of food as punishment for his quip on the way to check for any messages from abroad. She pulled out the large bag that held all the letters and looked for 'Williamson'. Jack watched in awe. "Does everyone go through that?"

"Yes." Rhia answered.

"Doesn't anyone steal the letters?" Jack asked.

"Not usually. We're all pretty respectful here."

Jack just shook his head in disbelief. Rhia laughed heartily and let all thoughts of Jake hide away in a distant corner of her mind. She sifted through the bag and pulled out two letters. Both addressed to her father. _'Just as well. I don't know anybody who lives far enough away to send letters to me.'_

Rhia grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back towards the woods. "Well," He said, breaking the silence. "I had fun." Rhia looked at him and laughed. He had a piece of hay in his hair, more of it on his pants, and he was carrying two large bundles of food.

"Let me take one of those." Rhia said, holding out her arms.

"I think I 'ave a good hold on them. Besides, you are holdin' two things as am I, so we're even." Jack reasoned in her favor.

"If you insist." Rhia said, looking down at the wax sealed letters in her hand. One was lightweight and had blood red simple writing with a wax seal of a four-leaf clover, and the other was of thick material and had bluish black fancy writing. The wax was formed in the shape of some bird.

Rhia led Jack through a more worn part of the woods so that he wouldn't trip. She dictated when to step over a stick and warned him of low-lying branches before they hit him. When the woods cleared, she walked up to the house and opened the door for him. "Father! We've returned!"

Jack dropped the bundles on the table and began helping put things away. Evan walked in and grabbed the letters from Rhia's hands. He read the one on top first, the one with the red writing. His eyes went to the bottom of the letter first, as was habit for him to know who sent it before he read it. He returned to the beginning of the letter and murmured incoherently as he read. "Ha!" He said as he finished and smacked it down on the table.

"Good news?" Rhia asked hopefully.

"I should say so!" Evan grinned. "Rhia, a large traveling group will be through here soon, and all of them have horses!"

Jack frowned. "That just means more work for ye, doesn't it?"

"And more money to pay for essentials." Evan added. He looked at the second letter and opened it quickly. Nothing could offset his mood at this point… Or so he thought. When he read the sender's name, his face fell and he had to sit down to steady himself. _'Oh no. Not now… They shouldn't even remember that sort of thing… 25 damn years ago…'_

Rhia became worried. Nothing usually upset him when he knew money would be coming in. "What's wrong?"

Evan looked up at his daughter and she saw fear like nothing she had ever seen before in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X** **.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

I must say this is one of the best cliffhangers I've ever done! Yippee! And, I wrote a lot more than usual. Let's just say writer's block is not much of a problem anymore.

I love cats, dogs, and boa constrictors. If I had to choose one, I'd say boa constrictor, because I'm not allergic to them. My Science teacher had one that was huge. It was so cute! I wanted to take him home… The snake, not the teacher…

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS**: _What is one thing you do to relax?_

FalconWing – Much revealing with the next chapter. Lot o' drama.

ProudMuggleGirl – It is. My dad said I could visit on Saturday, by the way. I hope the trip wasn't TOO eventful.

Rachel Sparrow – Haha oops. I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait a bit longer, though I hinted at it a bit.

untouchable1400 – Thank you so muchy much. I've been lazy lately and I hope this one is okay too.

Terriah – What does that mean? Reveal to me the secrets of your lingo.

Blackcharityflint – Yay! It's a very difficult decision I suppose.

Morgan Martin-Jordan – I'm thinking a brawl will do nicely… Or just the opposite? I haven't made up my mind. With my other fanfic, I had thought out the entire plot, but with this one I'm just moving with the flow.

Terradaina – My mom just got a dog. He's a cocker spaniel and his name is Winston. My mom says its after Winston Churchill, but I highly doubt that. I think it's after the cigarettes. Anyhoo, we call him Winnie, So he's Winnie the Pooch.

MereAngel – Soon is not currently in my vocabulary sadly. It might be once school starts and I'm all revved, (yeah, right.) but not this week.

Okay y'all, everyone needs to review. Need to. Now. I mean it. No more warnings. If you don't, I'll tell my mommy!


	5. Desperate Solution

I was thinking that it was about time for me to update. First, an update on my life:

I'm moving! My mom is about to move us into a house that is right behind our island's only library. Prime location, because it is right in town, much closer to my father's house. I'm really excited, because I get my own room finally!

It's around 60 degrees outside, and the weather is blech. Overcast. Icky. And, to top it off, I have a head cold.

**Quote:** "Life is pain, princess. . . anyone who says differently is selling something" --Westley of 'The Princess Bride'

**Disclaimer:** Get outta here. Do you really think anything has changed yet? Fine, let me spell it out for you. I still don't own POTC.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

**Chapter 5:** Desperate Solution

Rhia took a step closer to her father. "Sorry for what?"

"I thought they would have forgotten by now, and it isn't fair! If only she could've had one, this wouldn't have happened. I should have told you as well. Oh god, I can't… I can't-."

"Please, father. I don't quite understand." Rhia looked over to Jack to see if he had caught any of the meaning behind her fathers stammering. Jack shook his head.

Evan took a steadying breath. "Back when I was a… commodore, I was one of the…" He looked at the letter. "Blimey… He's governor now… Well, I was one of his lesser boasted about friends, though friends we were, and great ones at that."

Rhia glanced at large signature at the bottom. _'Governor Swann… Dad's never mentioned him before.'_

"After I had met and married your mother, I became a late apprentice in a small blacksmith shop. He thought it was a terrible thing to do, just stopping our small work contract." He looked up at Rhia again. "You know, I'm really sor-."

"-Continue." She interrupted. _'Where is this leading?'_

Evan took a huge gulp of air. "For two years, your mother and I tried to get a child. In the one time that we did, it was a stillbirth. By then, the Governor had impregnated not only his wife, but one of the women he had multiple affairs with." Evan winced at a memory he wished to conceal from Rhia.

"Father…"

Jack, from on the sidelines was in shock. _'He didn't…'_

Evan kept his eyes on the dirty table. "He knew of my troubles. The woman he had an affair with gave birth weeks before his wife was due. He meant never to let his wife know. He was at the birthing of the child, with your mother, who worked as a midwife."

"You never told me that before." Rhia said, only fuming slightly while still in sympathy with her father's situation.

"The woman died right after the baby was born. He was to take it and tell his wife the truth, but instead of doing so, he gave it to your mother… You were that baby, Rhiannon. I should have told you before." Evan's heart ripped and burned as he saw his daughter's face.

Rhia felt like crying, but the tears never came. She felt like yelling, but all she could do was stare at the man she knew all her life as 'Father'. She cleared her throat and fixated her look on the letter. "You said you hoped they had forgotten by now. What should he have forgotten?"

Evan looked again at the letter. "He told me, that when you come to a decent age, you should be given back to him to learn the proper life and be married to a respectable person in society… I even remember his exact words… 'I've worked too hard in life to have any daughter of mine become a common peasant'."

"… You promised to give me _back_ to him?" Rhia felt her heart ache for the first time in years. She took a step back from him. "You can't! Father, I-."

"Don't call me father. I have not earned such a title."

Rhia watched a tear roll down his face. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Yes you have."

Evan blinked through his watery eyes and felt for the second time in his life, true sorrow. "What am I to do, then?" he asked. "I can't let them have you."

Rhia let go of her father and looked in his eyes. "What can you do about it?" She pleaded.

Evan searched his mind for anything that would stop this from happening. "I… I don't know…" He glanced down at the paper. "I don't even know how they know where we are…"

Jack glanced at the doorway to the privacy of his own room. _'I shouldn't be hearing this. Maybe they won't notice…'_ He crept slightly to the door.

Rhia noticed the movement. "Don't bother. The walls are thin here, remember?"

Evan looked up and only just remembered the pirate sitting in the corner. He turned his attention back towards Rhia. "I don't think anything can be done…"

"Have you even read the letter yet? Maybe he actually doesn't want to take me in."

Evan sighed. "I looked it over. He does, and he is sending someone to get you…" Evan snapped his fingers. "That's it! We can just run away from this town together, and he'll never find us!"

"An' how come he found ye this time, then?" Jack interjected. He shut up after receiving two nasty glares.

"No… It's all we can do, I'm afraid. Just keep on the run." Evan ripped the letter. "Alright, we'll be taking off in two or so days, just so we can get things wrapped up." He pointed at Rhia. "Do not tell anyone what we're doing. If they ask, I'm retiring early, and nothing more."

"I promise."

"Especially not Middy." He warned. He looked back at the pirate. "And I want you to come with us."

Jack looked around as if hoping to find another 'you' behind him. "Maybe I can just stay 'ere."

"I don't think so… If we ever get a ship, I'll need someone to remind me how to do small tasks aboard."

"But even I need a bit of 'elp in tha' respect."

Evan nodded. "Which is more than enough reason to take you with me."

Jack sighed. "Fine."

"Do you swear that you will not abandon us, and always keep us away from anyone wanting to take her?"

"…An oath?" Jack asked with little jest.

"I need to know my daughter will be safe even if I fail." He said.

"You won't fail." Rhia piped in.

Evan stretched. "Haven't I already?"

"Never." Rhia said.

"Alright, I ask again, do you swear-."

"-Yes, yes. I swear." Jack said hurriedly to get it over with.

"-By pain of death-."

"Wait now…" Jack protested. "I hardly know ye…"

"You know us more than you know yourself." Rhia said.

Jack grinned. "I guess tha' is abou' righ'… Alrigh'. I swear by pain of death tha' I'll keep you an' your daughter safe from them. An' who knows, maybe I'll remember who I am in no time."

Evan put an arm around Rhia and squeezed tightly. "Well… This'll be quite an adventure."

Rhia looked out the window and tried to keep from imagining that there were spies in the late afternoon shadows watching for their next move. She failed horribly, but it made her feel she needed to be really careful.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

I didn't use a cliffhanger this time, so no need to be angry in reviews, yes?

As an answer to the last question, I relax mostly by reading or writing.

I don't have any school tomorrow! And, it's a Monday! I'm really happy about that.

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:** _What is the best movie you have seen that did NOT include Johnny Depp?_

(I know… That question is a bit of a stretch.)

Terriah – Okay, thank you! I'm an easily confuzzled person, and if I become confused, it's one heck of a confusion due to my overactive imagination. I'm sure it would be obvious what it meant to others, but I'm slow on the uptake.

untouchable1400 – Hmm… No, not quite a slave. Maybe you could use that in a story of your own!

Blackcharityflint – I actually have heard of that book, it's just my library doesn't have it. I have to order it from another library, and I guess I'll do that since you think it's a good book. I like getting suggestions from others.

ProudMuggleGirl – Billie didn't actually reform, he was the same old Billie, but with a new pirate aspect. I'm upset about losing those crucial chapters…. Grumble….

Morgan Martin-Jordan – Yeah, like I was stuck on this chapter, but then I finally just sat down with nothing in mind and I got something. It was my main idea anyway, I just couldn't put it in words until I sat down and typed.

LoloFruit – I pretty much based Middy off of one of my sisters. My older one in fact. She is the inspiration for a character in one of the stories by ProudMuggleGirl, but it was taken down. Haha! I've actually seen that cartoon! I know, but Mickey had classed up since the dark ages of black and white cartoons.

Lady Fae – Yep! My mother already installed it and it's working like a charm! I think her computer is going to crash again, though. It's just one of those gut feelings.


	6. Visitors

I have been thinking of updating for quite a long time, and last night the thought kept bothering me, so I got to it this morning when I found that my family had left me alone in the house without telling me.

The PSAT I took last Wednesday was quite easy. I was a bit surprised. When I took it as a 'wise fool' last year, it seemed much harder. I was so worried about it the night before even though it really doesn't mean anything except that it's the National Merit Scholarship Qualifying Test.

I was just struck violently by reality a week ago, when I realized that I would have to start considering college soon. Arg, it practically made me double over in shock.

Enough rambling. I better start writing this.

**Quote:** "_A new idea is delicate. It can be killed by a sneer or a yawn; it can be stabbed to death by a joke or worried to death by a frown on the right person's brow."  
--Charles Brower_

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own POTC. Darn.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

**Chapter 6:** Visitors

Rhia sat down in the corner of the room and replayed the last hour in her head. She watched her father, Evan, grab a large sack and begin stuffing it full of all the groceries she had just bought. "We won't be leaving for a couple days. There's no need to pack the food just yet."

Evan hesitated and pulled out half of the contents and looked up at Rhia, who was staring in confusion. "Just in case."

Rhia nodded and looked over at Jack, who was twiddling his thumbs at the table. She nearly laughed at his discomfort, but distracted herself by looking over at her father again. "What now?"

Evan surprised himself by snorting. "I guess we should start saying our farewells."

Rhia groaned and put her head in her hands. "How?" She rubbed her eyes. "How can we say goodbye to all our friends that we've known since forever?"

Evan shook his head. "It's hard for you, I can tell. But please, now that he knows our whereabouts, he'll be after us. Please get used to it, because this may just have to be a way of life for us."

Jack listened and wished he could let them have a moment. He looked up and found the girl glancing in his direction. He attempted a smile, but he knew it looked like a grimace. "I'm so…"

"Don't." Rhia said, putting up a hand.

"… Sorry." Jack finished.

Evan shook his head. "I am as well." He opened the floorboard and took out his herbs. Throwing them in the bag, he looked out the window. "Maybe you should pack a bag of clothing… The both of you should. Keep them somewhere of convenience, away from the house."

"Why?" Rhia asked, sparing Jack the question.

"We all should. If we need to leave in a hurry."

Rhia stood and wiped her dress free of the packed dirt. Sighing, she said, "All right. Jack, go pack my brother's things for your self and meet me outside."

Jack nodded and left the table, muttering "It's Captain…"

Rhia tilted her head when the door to her brother's room closed. "Did he say something?"

Evan shook his head and went back to checking the house for essentials.

Rhia shrugged and went into her bedroom. She whistled while she packed her only other dress and her trousers that were her brother's when he was younger. _'I meant to make those into a skirt with some velvet… If only I had the time.'_

Sighing, Rhia picked up her bag and found she could fit one more thing. She looked around her room and decided her thin cotton blanket would do. She swung her bag over her shoulder and began giggling insanely. _'Oh, I'm ready for war… Have my blanket and everything.'_

She kept smiling and left the room, receiving a glance from her father as she walked outside and dropped the bag on the ground. Rolling back and forth on her heels, she contemplated why Jack was taking so long.

"Before you go," Rhia turned and saw her father at the door. "Take this. Please give it to Jake when you go put the packs away."

"What does it say?" Rhia asked, taking a letter from his hand.

"It entitles him to the entire shop." Evan said with a false grin.

"This is terrible, father."

"I know. But we have to do this, for your sake. Please get it to him before the sun sets and the shop closes." Evan disappeared back into the house and Rhia looked at the letter in her hands. _'This is just too sudden.'_ She put the letter into a pocket sewn onto her dress and sighed impatiently.****

After nearly eight minutes, the door slammed shut and she turned around.

Jack smiled and shifted his bag to his other shoulder. He looked at her pack, which was smaller than his. "What'd you bring?"

Rhia looked over at her bag and lifted her head high to keep from being embarrassed. "Everything I'll need. You?" She asked, noticing his bag was full of objects, rather than clothing.

"Same… Where-."

"In the woods. There's an area we can hide these where they won't be seen." She picked up her bag easily and led the way into the trees. She walked past her favorite tree and as she did she touched the area her father carved her mother's name next to his years ago. She turned left on the spot and went to the huge fern and picked up a leaf, finding her journal which she kept wrapped in leather.

"What's tha'?" Jack asked as she picked it up.

"Nothing." She said and put it in her pack. She threw her bag into the hiding area and waited for him to do the same.

Jack shrugged and lightly put down the sack into the bush. Rhia dropped the leaf and wiped her hands. "Does your father know about tha'?"

"No." She said simply. She put her hand on her hip and thought a moment. "I have to take a letter to Jake before sun down. I might as well wrap things up in town."

"Now?" Jack asked.

"Better sooner than later." She reasoned. Rhia turned to Jack and noticed he was looking at his feet. "Do you want to stay here?"

Jack shook his head. "I wouldn't like to make your father uncomfortable with me presence."

Rhia cocked her head and led the way slowly into town. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "The conversation we 'ad didn't go too well, an' he is a little bit… I don't know how to put this…"

"Intimidating?" Rhia guessed.

"Precisely." Jack said.

Rhia smiled. "He does that to many people… Men in particular. Don't let it get to you."

"Too late." Jack said. Rhia laughed and he felt himself smiling. He looked behind himself to see if anyone was following them.

Rhia ducked under a low hanging branch and winced when she heard a thump from behind her. She glanced behind and saw Jack quickly stoop under the branch and stand as if nothing had happened. Rhia turned away to hide a smile and kept leading onward to the town. As they neared the edge of the woods, she snuck another glance and saw that Jack was rubbing the back of his head.

"Rhia!!" Came a shrill shriek from in front of her.

Turning quickly, she smiled and embraced Middy. "I need to tell you-."

"Is this him?" Middy asked, staring at the stranger behind Rhia.

Jack smiled and took her hand. "I've been spoken of?" He eyed Rhia. She glanced away.

" Middy, I… Middy! Oh damn it, girl…" Rhia had to grab the back of Middy's dress and pull her away to grab her attention. "Listen, I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

Middy's eyes slowly unglazed, and she stared at Rhia. "Oh." She said as she realized what she had said. "What about?"

Jack smiled and turned away from the two, silently enjoying himself. _'I think I like the effect I have in women… Well… Some women.'_ He admitted, noting that Rhia hadn't acted like Middy when she first saw him… Although he was unconscious at the time…

"Middy, I'll be leaving with my father soon, and-."

"Will he be coming along?" Middy asked while tilting her head in Jack's direction and sneaking a look at his behind.

Rhia rolled her eyes. "Yes, but-."

"I'll be coming along then, yes?" Middy asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry. We're moving to another town, and-."

"Just temporarily, yes?" Middy asked. She opened her mouth in shock as Rhia shook her head. "But, you can't! We were going to grow old here, and our daughters were going to be friends, and our daughter's daughters! And what about-."

"Middy, I'm sorry." Rhia hugged her friend and held back tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I have to. It's my father, he's retiring from his job, and I have to go with him."

"That is awful. You're not a little girl anymore, though! If you just got married, then you could stay here. What about Jake?"

"Please don't mention him." Rhia said, tasting bile in her mouth.

Jack stepped behind a tree and tried to remain like that so they could have their conversation in what little privacy he could provide without getting lost.

"Rhia, this is ridiculous. You don't have to-."

"Middy. I _do_ have to. It's a bit more complicated than that, but don't worry. I'm sure that eventually we can meet up again." Rhia assured her best friend as much as she could without spilling the truth.

Middy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I know… When?"

"Couple days at most."

Middy muttered a string of curses. "This is awful." She repeated. "You'll write to me at the very least, right?"

"Of course, though you cannot write me, in case the letters were intercepted." Rhia winced and realized she had said too much.

Middy realized this and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. It's happened, hasn't it?"

Jack perked his head up and cursed under his breath.

Rhia caught her breath. "You knew I wasn't my mother's child?"

Middy made a confused face. "N-no. I meant they're coming for your fath-."

"Time to be off." Jack said to Rhia, grabbing her arm.

"But I have to-."

"The sun has begun to set, an' ye told your father you'd get tha' letter to Jake." He said quickly, pointing out the clouds that were turned pink from the sun to their left.

Rhia looked back sympathetically to Middy and waved. Middy just nodded and glanced one last time at Jack's hindquarters.

Rhia shook her head and took out the letter. _'What did she mean by my father… What does she know?'_

Jack cleared his throat and Rhia looked up from her feet. Jack had led them quite correctly to the shop and Rhia nearly felt the need to applaud him. "You found it."

"I have quite a memory." Jack jested. Rhia smiled and was suddenly thankful Jack had come with her.

She opened the door to the blacksmith shop and looked around inside. It was dirty and the air smelled sweet to Rhia. The shop was empty and there was slight disarray among the shop that seemed odd to her. "He in there?" Jack asked.

"No. What happened here?" She began to step inside when a voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Rhia, I'm glad I ran into you." Jake grasped her arm and pulled her away from Jack.

Normally, she would have replied to this with a certain violent act, but he was all disheveled and panting slightly. "What's going on? Oh, I nearly forgot. Here's a letter from my father." She handed it to him and he took it with shaking hands. "It entitles you to the entire shop. We're leaving, and it's now yours."

Jake held on to it and shook his head. "This is all too weird. Look I must tell you something." He dropped the letter into his inner jacket pocket and grabbed both her arms. "Some men were here asking for you and your father. I told them to go fu-."

"They're here?" Rhia nearly fainted. "It's too early. We didn't…" She looked at Jack and he was equally in shock.

"That's not all." Jake said, looking down at the ground.

"What?" When he didn't answer Rhia pushed him. "What!? What else?"

"I…" Jake grabbed Rhia and kissed her, only to be met with a knee in the groin.

Rhia spat and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "You filthy son of a bi-." She continued to curse at him with words that would make a sailor blush, only stopping when Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

Jake recovered slowly, and in a strained voice said, "I'm sorry, I just knew when you heard…." Jake hesitated.

"Well tell the girl already!" Jack said, eager to get Rhia away from this boy.

"Promise you won't hurt me?" Jake asked while standing.

"Sure, whatever." Rhia said.

Jake looked down and kicked some dirt up. "They asked me where they could find you, an-."

"Oh my god! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Rhia asked and turned and began running towards the woods. Jack shook his head at the boy and ran after Rhia.

"I didn't want to, but they were tearing up the shop!" Jake called after them.

Rhia stumbled over branches and hidden roots and looked to her left. Jack was keeping up with her and looked just as worried. She concentrated on the path in front of her and stopped when she reached the house.

She looked around quickly, freezing her gaze on the window. No movement came from inside, so she walked forward.

"Wait!" Jack called and pulled her behind a tree.

"What? I have to tell-."

"Just listen." He ordered.

Rhia obeyed stubbornly, and heard only the barest whispers of conversation. A huge crash startled Rhia and she looked at Jack. "It's not… It's too early."

Someone opened the door and her father was thrown onto the ground. A man in a large white wig emerged from the house and pointed the tip of his sword at Evan.

Jack pulled on Rhia's arm and she pulled back. "No!" She whispered. "You have to help him!"

Jack shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry, but I promised to keep you safe."

Rhia looked back at her father and winced when he looked up and saw her. He motioned slightly with his head for her to leave, and she bit her lip.

"Quick, while they're distracted." Jack said. He held out his hand and Rhia reluctantly grasped it. He led her back towards where the trees were thicker and closer together.

During this, the white-wigged man stooped over Evan and asked him again, "Where _is_ she?"

Evan looked up and spat in his face. "Bite me."

The man wiped his face and smiled. He said, "Fine.", and then he kicked him in the side.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

****

Okay, I have to stop there if I want to post this tonight. Just like my other story, I make a bad guy out of men in wigs… Or, more accurately, Norrington. Sorry if you disagree, but you'll have to get used to it. And by the way, that's the most I've ever written for this story.

And sorry, but I don't have time to proofread!

If you want to read a **COMPLETELY** awesome story, go check out **ProudMuggleGirl**'s _Face the Strange_ It's awesome and I'm in it!! I'd be _Oswald_, and it is almost an accurate description of how her and me hang out with the exception of the POTC characters. It's in my favorite stories area.

By the way, as an answer to the question last time, my favorite movie without Johnny Depp is 'Timeline' and Lord of the Rings, all the way!!

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:** _How often are you on your computer?_

untouchable1400 – Hey, thanks. Sorry for the wait, but it's hard to do two stories at once.

terradaina – Okay, it's not actually very amazing to live on an island. For one thing, everyone is the same, and in a really annoying way. Another thing, is that there is NOTHING on this island. We have to take an expensive ferry ride to get clothing and the gasoline is like 40 cents higher than the state average. And, uh, thanks for reviewing…

blackcharityflint – Wow, a renaissance festival? That's amazing. I've always wanted to go to one.

MiSSZ-SPARR0W – Lord of the Rings Trilogy was amazing. I loved them so much, and there were so many ways to mess it up, but they turned out perfect.

LoloFruit – Yeah, she put it back up as a non-'you' fic, but someone had it deleted because in the summary it said "renovated 'you' fic" Honestly, come people are stupid. Read her new one please!

ProudMuggleGirl – I wasn't planning on death, no. It may or may not happen, but I can neither confirm nor deny the rumors… I haven't planned any of these chapters, so…. Maybe but probably not.

Terriah – Confuzzled is one of my only unique words. Ha! I received this email earlier this week that had words changed by only one letter to make up new words that were really funny…. Maybe I'll post it on one of my chapters…

Savvy TBird – Thanks. I can't believe I waited this long to update, but I had writer's block really bad. Check out my other fic if it suits you.

DarkFaerieyMagick – That's exactly something my sister would say. She watches Dirty Dancing more than any sane person would, and she knows every line and it's really annoying to try to watch it with her around.

Raz 42492 – Okay… I think I accidentally replied to this in my other fic. Meh. It made me look like I had more than I actually did.

ElvenSailorGirl – I never actually thought about the Ana Maria thing as amnesia because she had her memories still. She just turned ditzy, I suppose. Oh my god. Those are all the same things I said for answers to the questions. Yeah, I was in choir and it was relaxing to sing, but my schedule is just too hectic now… ;(


End file.
